The Pink Warriors Outfit
by Roxy0729
Summary: Inu-Yasha tries on a Warriors outfit after Sota tells him about it. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: Don't own Inu

(P.S. Written by my little cousin with my help, so be nice!)

Sota sighed as Kagome walked into the house crying, again. Sure he looked up to Inu-Yasha, but the way he made Kagome cry wasn't what he wanted. So he devised a small plan to make Kagome laugh, at Inu-Yasha's expense. First thing he needed to know was when Inu-Yasha would be here. The rest would come latter.

As he walked to his sisters room he could her he muffled sobs through the door. He smiled as he thought of how he was going to erase her cries.

"Hey Kagome," He shouted though the door.

"Wh-what," Kagome answered after stopping the crack in her voice.

"When will Inu-Yasha be back to pick you up?"

"In a week"

"Ok. See you latter!"

He walked to his mom to ask for her help, because he couldn't sew. If she asked he would tell her it is a school assignment.

One Week later, Before Kagome comes home from school

Sota saw Inu-Yasha come out of the well house before anyone else saw him. Perfect.

"INU-YASHA!"

"Feh, brat. When is Kagome going to get here? We need to collect shards."

"Soon. Anyways come with me, I want to show you something."

Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow but followed. As they went through the house to Kagome's room he wondered what was going on.

When they entered the room was normal but there was clothing set out on the bed.

Sota turned to him, waited till he was pasted the door then closed it.

"Ok, see the clothing on the bed," at Inu-Yasha's nod he continued, "Well, in this time period only really, really, really great and strong warriors wear them. So I got some for you. After I mentioned your name they handed them over quickly."

When Inu-Yasha puffed out his chest, Sota rolled his eyes, 'This is too easy.'

"Feh, they're pink. I'm not wearing pink"

"But only the really, really, really great warriors get PINK. If you wanted a different color you would be lowering your self. I suppose we could get a different color, we would-"

"I Will Not Lower Myself, Fine I will wear them, get out so I can put them on"

"Ok, tell me when your done."

After Sota closed the door a devilish smile creped on his face.

'That was soooo easy. When he is done changing is when Kagome should be walking into her room. I need to leave. When he finds out what I did he'll kill me. I'll go to my friends house. Too many smells, he'll never find me,' After that thought Sota quickly called out to his mom and left. Right as Kagome was walking up the shrine steps.

"Kagome! There is a surprise for you in your room! But I got to go, keep me safe, bye!"

"BYE," Kagome called out to Sota, but it was too late for he was gone, "Well, that was weird. What's will the 'Keep me safe'? Oh well, little brothers are weird. I wonder where Inu-Yasha is? Since he isn't here I better see my surprise right away. He might take me back before I see it."

She ran the rest of the way to her room. She paused before the door panting from the run. She slowly opened the door afraid of what it might be.

When she saw the sight she fell to the ground laughing so hard she thought she might pee her pants. She almost rolled down the stairs if Inu-Yasha hadn't picked her up and put her on her bed. All the while she was still laughing.

Inu-Yasha didn't see what was so funny. His warriors outfit was supposed to proclaim him the best warrior. Sure it was PINK, but it wasn't that bad was it? Kouga had a similar one. Only his wasn't as long and it had straps, and it didn't have fake flowers, or the ribbon, or the sparkly stuff. In fact it looked like that dress Kagome's friend had worn at that thing called a 'High School Dance.' She didn't know he had followed her that night, when she went with that Hofo or Homo, something like that. This was close to looking just like that.

It was strapless, the material went to his ankles and shimmered. A ribbon ran around the waist, with flowers across the top. He was brought out of looking at the outfit when a bright flash went off. He turned to see Kagome holding the thing she called a 'Ca-me-ra', the thing that made paintings that looked real.

"Oi. What's going on your brother said that this was a warriors outfit. Why did you laugh? Don't you respect your warriors in this time, wench?"

"Inu-Yasha that isn't a warriors outfit. It's a dress, a prom dress."

"You mean for GIRLS!"

"Yes," than Kagome went into another fit of giggles.

"SOTA! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"SIT! SIT! Leave him alone"

Kagome fell on her bed laughing again.

'I will protect you Sota, and thanks. Now I have blackmail of Inu-Yasha. Lets see what can I make him do……..?'


End file.
